


Undercover [Dominick Carisi]

by law_nerd105



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/law_nerd105/pseuds/law_nerd105
Summary: Going undercover with Sonny was both nerve wrecking and immensely rewarding.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Reader, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./You
Kudos: 24





	Undercover [Dominick Carisi]

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is, my very last oneshot for 2020. I wish you all a Happy New Year!

I sighed out of pure satisfaction when I finally sat down at my desk again. I placed my steaming cup of coffee beside my keyboard and started to indulge back into my work.

The squad room was uncharacteristically quiet. Lieutenant Benson was in her office, behind the closed door. And, well, I didn't know where everyone else was.

I wasn't complaining though, I've always enjoyed the silence more.

It was something I enjoyed about my job. I wasn't cut off from society, but I always spent the majority of my day in front of a computer screen instead of talking to people face to face.

Of course, there were times when I had to talk to the Lieutenant, or the rest of the squad. But the conversations were kept short for the most part. Only ever an exchange of information or an order on my account.

I enjoyed my job because I knew I was helping people, and I could do so without actually, physically, helping people.

I didn't need the stress or the job of the other detectives.

After a few more minutes of pure silence, I saw Fin taking his seat at his desk with a coffee and a donut in his hands. We conversed briefly, as normal, before a silence fell over the room again.

I liked Fin, he seemed to get me. I found a good friend in him.

My focus returned to my given work again. And I found myself getting lost again.

So much so, that I wouldn't have noticed Nick, if I hadn't smelled him first.

I scrunched up my nose in disgust as he and Amanda strolled into the room.

"What happened to you?" Fin asked before I had to. Nick gave a bitter laugh. He was soaking wet, a towel draped over his shoulders.

"We were chasing Fritz, I fell into a dumpster that contained a mixture consisting of garbage, and what I hoped was water," he sighed.

I then took notice of how Amanda was standing several feet away from Nick. And I dared a smirk at that fact. She seemed as repulsed as the rest of us.

"Was it at least worth it?" Fin asked, but Nick had already made his way over to the locker room.

"Langston is going to be at Da Clairemont Hotel next week Friday. Apparently, he and his associates will be discussing their deal then heading to their hotel rooms," Amanda informed us.

"What the hell is that smell," my eyes shot to the man who had just entered the room. I think I might have started drooling.

Sonny was stood there, dressed in a pair of old jeans and a white tank top that stretched across his broad chest. My eyes unashamedly scanned his entirety. My lips parted out of pure lust as I openly ogled him.

My chest went tight when I noticed his muscular biceps, the muscles not stopping there. My eyes trailed down his veined forearms, to his big hands.

His hair was muse, and I could not think of a sight more attractive.

"Amaro fell in a dumpster," Fin explained more shortly. "Long story," he added after seeing Sonny just stare at him with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Carisi, sorry I had to call you in on your day off," I nearly jumped when Lieutenant Benson's voice suddenly spoke.

"It's fine, I wasn't far from the precinct anyway."

I looked down at my phone screen, pretending to be preoccupied with it, when Sonny had looked my way.

"(Y/L/N)," I did jump slightly this time, when Lieutenant Benson called my name. I looked up at her, certain that I was still blushing like a school girl. "Weren't you invited to Da Clairemont Hotel?"

I started to nervously fiddle with my pen, tapping it against my desk. I nodded.  
"Well, yeah. It's the biggest tech convention of the year. Anyone who's anyone with a knack for I.T. wants to be there."

"Have you R.S.V.P.'d yet?" she asked next. I quickly glanced across the room, suddenly nervous.

"Well, no, but I-"  
"Take Carisi. We'll set up the operation by Wednesday," she interrupted me. Having said what she wanted to, she went into her office again.

I was certainly blood red by that stage. Even more so when Sonny walked over towards my desk. He planted one of his hands on my desk, leaning down towards me.

A tight knot settled inside my stomach, and I felt my breath getting caught in my throat.

"Is this for the Langston case?" he asked quietly. My eyes locked on his facial features, all if them drawing me in a trance. I nodded. "What's the attire?" I tried to swallow down the lump in my throat.

"Formal, but not ballroom formal. Just casual formal," I answered quickly. Sonny nodded, and then he was gone again.

I tried desperately to inhale the remainder of his cologne scent that he'd left behind. God, he really was something else.

***

Walking into the precinct in Friday not could not have been more awkward.

I had needed to swap out my sweaters and jeans for an actual dress. One I had needed to buy, by the way. Seeing to the fact that my only other dress no longer fit me.

I made my way to the locker room, where it was arranged for our wires to be set up.

I felt nervous in the clothes that I was wearing. I wasn't used to something as formal. I felt completely out of place.

I walked into the locker room and barely managed not to faint at the sight in front of me.

Sonny stood at his locker in only a pair of black boxer briefs.  
"(Y/N)?"  
"Oh, God, I'm sorry," I instantly spun covered my eyes and spun around.

I could feel my cheeks blazing with the heat of my embarrassment. I heard Sonny chuckle behind me. I would've melted at the sound at any other time.

"It's fine, you can turn around."

You know, usually in a situation like that when someone would say that you could turn around, you could safely assume that they had covered up.

I felt another wave of heat and arousal sweep through me when I turned around and saw that he had made no attempt to cover up.

I swallowed hard. It didn't ease the tightness I felt in my chest.

Perfectly chiseled abs. Dark chest hair.

I sat down on one of the benches, pretending to be emerged in my phone. When in reality, I kept stealing glances at Sonny as he got dressed.

And the scene could not have been more arousing.

"You do know that your phone screen died almost five minutes ago, right?" Sonny noted with his signature smirk on his lips.

"I-," I wouldn't have answered him properly, even if Amanda and Lieutenant Benson hadn't walked into the room.

"Alright, let's get you two wired up, and then we can leave."

***

"Now remember, Langston is targeting smart women, who are obviously committed in a relationship. So, I need you two to lay it on thick in front of him. And (Y/N), trying to show off some technical genius," Lieutenant Benson gave me a reassuring smile, a pat on my shoulder, and then chased us out of the van.

I tensed at what it might have meant when she said 'lay it on thick', and then I tensed again when Sonny set his hand on the small of my back when we cane to the entrance of the hotel.

His touch sent an electric shock through my entire body, causing me to go stiff.

I had practically begged Lieutenant Benson to send Amanda instead of me, and that I could guide her through the night. But, she refused. She said it was too risky.

She then proceeded to ask if I had a problem with Sonny and, when my face went red, she dismissed me.

"Relax," the way the authority seemed to ooze from him had me shivering.

We made our way through the convention, passing the time with casual small talk as we looked for Langston.

Sonny made sure that he was touching me in some way at all times during the night.

Whether he had his arm around my waist, or he was holding my hand, I continuously felt like fainting.

I almost walked into Sonny's back when he suddenly stopped. He turned around to face me.

"He's sitting at the bar," I was in such a daze from my time with Sonny, I had already forgotten why we were really there.

"Who?"  
"Langston," I peeked past Sonny's shoulder to see the older looking man sitting at the bar with a drink in his hand, observing the people around him.

"We see him, be sure to put on a show. We need to hook this guy," Lieutenant Benson's voice suddenly spoke in my ear. And I had forgotten about the camera in my pretend glasses.

We weren't standing far from Langston. In fact, we were directly in his line of sight.

Sonny spun us around so that Langston would have a side view of us.

And then, my soul left the building.

Sonny took my fake glasses off and stuffed it into his pocket. Then his big hands settled on my hips. He pulled me closer into his chest, he bent down so that his mouth could come down towards mine.

I couldn't breath.

I felt his warm breath blowing onto my face. His lips were so close to mine. I got lost in the moment. My hand reached up to cup his defined jaw, the other sliding around to the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Sonny," I breathed softly, my eyes fluttering closed as his lips melted against mine. His lips were soft and warm. And definitely far better than I had ever imagined.

He straightened a little, forcing me onto the tips of my toes. His grip on my waist tightened as the kiss deepened. I let out a gasp, my lips parting when one of his big hands slithered down to grip my ass.

He took advantage of that, slipping his tongue into my mouth and taking the time to explore. His lips moved so easily over mine while he devoured me like he was a man starved.

"Fuck," he groaned in between the kiss. His voice sending a jolt straight to my core. His hand slid up my back and tangled into my loose hair, tugging slightly.

I couldn't get enough of the sensation. It was perfect. He was perfect.

When he finally had to pull away, I was breathless. Literally. I was panting, and so was he.

His thumb stroked across my cheek, and he leaned in again to give me a small peck.

Sonny was about to say something, when he was interrupted.

"Excuse me, would you mind explaining this to me," Langston was stood beside me, a devilish smirk on his face as he gestured to one of the booths set up near us.

I stepped away from Sonny.  
"Of course."

It was his play. Langston's, that is. Ask her about the technology, strike up an intellectual conversation with her to see if she's smart. And then take her.

It would be his down fall tonight.

***

I sat outside of the hotel at the back of an ambulance, a blanket draped over my shoulders.

It was cold, admittedly, but at least the night was over now.

Sonny came walking up to me, a smile on his perfect lips. He had his coat draped over his arm, and he had his shirt sleeves rolled up.

"So," he started, taking a seat beside me. "What was it like working out in the field?" I shrugged.

"It was nice until he had me cornered in the bedroom. I think I prefer getting justice for people from behind my computer screen."

Sonny chuckled, nudging my shoulder with his. He nearly knocked me over.

"You want to come over to my place for a night cap?" he offered. I looked over at him, giving him a soft smile.

"I'd like that."

***

Sonny had me pinned up against his bedroom wall, my dress pushed up past my hips, my panties tossed to the corner of his room, and my legs wrapped around his torso while he rutted his hips into mine.

"Fuck, all night I thought about doing this," Sonny grunted into my ear, his fingers digging bruises into my thighs.

"You have no idea," I moaned out, throwing my head back against the wall.

"And not just tonight," he confessed. If I hadn't been red already, I would've been then.

"Sonny," he walked me over to his bed, laying me down onto my back.

"I need you," he breathed out, his voice husky and raw. I pulled my dress over my head and tossed it to the side. Sonny stepped back and quickly undressed while I discarded my bra as well.

And, if I hadn't seen him near naked earlier in the night, it was very likely I would've fainted at the sight of him fully naked.

He dragged me by my legs to the edge of his bed. He pinned both of my hands above my head with only one of his hands. His other hands slid between my legs.

He buried his face into the curve of my shoulder, sucking at the skin there while his fingers spread my wetness.

Before I knew it, his hand was gripping my thigh and he was sliding the head of his cock through my folds.

He moaned into my ear, and I shivered at the sound.  
"Fuck, I don't have any condoms," he muttered, pulling away completely. I latched onto him, digging my nails into the smooth skin of his muscled shoulder blades to keep him above me.

"I have one in my purse," I said, reaching over to get my purse from the floor.

I took over and slid the condom over Sonny's length. I sat on my knees on his bed to be at eye level with him.

I threaded my hand through his chest hair. Tugging slightly at it. The groan he gave shot straight to my core.

So, I eased back and made myself comfortable on his bed before he settled above me. He pushed my legs apart and moved between them.

He planted his hands beside my head, and I locked my legs around his torso as I waited for him to do something. Anything.

He leaned down, kissing his way towards my breasts. I was on the verge if begging, until, I didn't need to. The head if his cock slid inside of me, and I moaned, latching onto his shoulders again.

"Sonny," he slowly pushed in. I had my eyes shut tight, biting into his shoulder in restraint at crying at his size.

"Shit, you feel so good," he breathed. He started sucking on my nipple. I bucked my hips up into him, urging him to start thrusting.

He did. I moaned as he pulled out, only to push back in harder.  
"Faster," his hips picked up the pace.

I moaned, leaning my head back. I slid my hand between our bodies, making my way to my clit. Sonny pulled away from my breasts to look at where I was rubbing circles on my clit.

He gave an animalistic moan at the sight, a sound I never thought I'd hear him make.

"Sonny," I moaned, my thighs clenching as I neared the edge.  
"I know," he panted, "Me too."

His thrusts picked up pace, his hips ramming into mine. I yelled as I came on him and he sunk his teeth into my shoulder to stop himself from screaming as he came in the condom.

For a minute we stayed like that, panting and sweaty as he laid on top of me.

I tensed when he pulled out of me, collapsing at my side. He threw his arm over his eyes, his chest rapidly rising and falling as he panted.

It took a while before I breathing calmed down, and we were left looking into each other's eyes.

"Well, that was..."  
"Amazing," he finished for me, turning on his side and pulling me into his chest.  
"Definitely."


End file.
